


Bed Time

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky get's shit done, F/M, For example he fucks me up, Metal Arm Kink, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Slight chocking, Smut, face fucking, he does, insomniac reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You can't sleep and you're being a bitch. Bucky's gonna solve that.





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. Hope you enjoy this sin because I sure  
> af did.  
> Love y'all!

Not sleeping made the bitch inside of you come out. That was it. And you'd been a whole week without being able to sleep like a decent, normal human.

"Hey, doll... Would you bring me a beer?" Bucky's deep voice came from the media room.  
"Why don't you get it yourself?" You snapped at him "I'm not a fucking waitress"  
"I'm only asking you a favor" You could feel the annoyance in his voice.  
"And I'm still not a motherfucking waitress" You rolled your eyes "Go get it yourself"

The next thing you knew was that Bucky had a hold of your hair and was whispering in your ear "No, no... Darlin' I'm done with this attitude of yours. So here's what I'm gonna do: I'm going to fuck all those pretty holes of yours and I'm gonna leave you so tired you'll sleep a weak straight" You felt your stomach drop, in the best way possible. You were sure he hadn't noticed you were having trouble sleeping, but he did. And now he had a plan to deal with it "Can't have you going around running that sweet mouth on me and being all bratty like that" All you could do was swallow hard at his words, while he guided you to your bedroom, his flesh hand still on your hair.

Once inside your room he kicks the door closed and pushes you face first onto the bed, his hands on your ankles when you try to crawl your way up on the bed, pulling you back and turning you around so you were facing him.  
"What do you say doll?" Bucky is whispering in your ear, his left hand holding his weight and the other skimming up your leg, under the hem of the shirt you had stolen from him that morning, thumbing at the waistband of your underwear "Would you like that?" He nips at your earlobe and a shiver runs down your whole body, your hips moving against his of their own volition "I can't read your mind"

You can't believe he is going to make you say it, well you can, he always does "Do it, then. What are you waiting for?" You start tugging at his t-shirt "Or do I have to do it myself?" Faster than what you can register Bucky pins your hands over your head.  
"I'm really tired of you talking back to me, doll... Let's put that mouth to better use, shall we?" He starts fumbling with his sweatpants, pushing them down his hips, revealing that he was only wearing those. You bite your lip and look up at him, watching intently as he discards all his clothes "Get your clothes off, sweetheart. You don't want me to do it for you" 

You sit up and take his shirt off of you, then your panties and Bucky pushes you onto your back again, straddling your chest and fisting his half hard cock. He brushes the tip of it over your lips and you open your mouth, tongue sneaking out to leave small licks on it. His cock twitches. You don't have much room to move, with Bucky straddling your chest, but you manage. Wrapping your lips around his tip and starting to bob your head up and down, the feel of his dick turning completely hard inside your mouth has you pressing your thighs together, the wetness between them coating their inside. 

Bucky grips your hair and stills your head, starting to move his hips slowly, giving you chance to get used to the intrusion in your mouth. He pushes a little bit deeper every time, with just a little bit more of strength, until his tip bumps the back of your throat. If you were on your knees you would use your hand to pump what you can't fit inside your mouth but your arms are pinned under Bucky's thighs... Not that you're complaining, you love it when he gets like this. You gag when Bucky pushes just the tiniest bit further, panting for breath when he pulls your head back a thin string of saliva and precum connecting your lips to his cock.

"Sweetheart... You look beautiful like this" You open your mouth eagerly and Bucky starts fucking your mouth again "All messy, with my cock in your mouth" You moan around his cock and shiver runs down his body. He pulls aways from you and you chase after his cock, you want him in your mouth, but Bucky just chuckles at how needy you look. He starts to travel down your body and positions himself between your legs, keeping your thighs pinned to the bed. His face mere inches from your cunt, so close you can feel his breath down there and it makes you moan.

His flesh thumb parts your lower lips, revealing your slick pussy to his eyes "Such a wet, pretty pussy... Is this all for me, doll?" You groan exasperated... Why does he have to talk so much?  
"Get on with it, James... I'm starting to get bored" You sass him. That earns you a sharp slap on the back of your thigh.  
"Do I have to gag you, sweetheart?" He bites your thigh and you know he's going to leave a mark "I already told you I don't appreciate you talking back to me"  
"You're all talk" But he's not, he takes your panties and stuffs them your mouth, laughing darkly at the offended look you give him.  
"I did warn you doll" Then Bucky licks a thick stripe from your entrance to your clit "Delicious, but not really what we're here for" He's fast and, in a flash, you find him between your legs, dragging his length between your pussy lips.

He grabs one of your legs and pushes it towards your chest as far as it'll go, making you thankful for the yoga classes, lining himself up with your dripping entrance. Bucky pushes in slowly, giving you chance to accommodate him. But that's as far as the carefulness will go, when he starts moving is fast, hard and sharp, delivering on every tiny filthy promise he has ever made and this time you know you're going to be tired enough to, finally, go to sleep. Bucky notices how you're moving your hand to get your panties out of your mouth, but he catches it in his metal one and pins both your hands over your head. Your moans and whimpers are muffled by the improvised gag, and Bucky is not really leaving you any room to move, after all he said he was to be the one doing the fucking. He's slamming into you with abandon, until he pulls out and lays beside you, then grabs you around the waist and makes you straddle his lap, impaling you on his large cock in no time, your hands pinned at your back and his feet planted on the bed, using them as leverage to keep thrusting into you. 

Bucky gets your panties out of your mouth and your moans start to come out freely "Oh, God" Your hear him release a breathless chuckle on your ear.  
"No, honey... Bucky or James will do" You bite his neck as a response to his arrogant remark but are not able to do much more, the pleasure builds inside of you and you're almost there, Bucky can feel it "Sweetheart... I can feel you squeezing my cock, do you want to come?" You nod furiously and he lets go of your hands, you plant one in his chest and start circling your clit with the other, rapidly and focused only on your release. His eyes are set firmly on your bouncing breasts and he grips your face in his metal hand and pulls you down, until your lips crash on a desperate kiss that sets off your orgasm, you cry out against his mouth, walls clenching around his cock and the hand on his chest gives out, making you slump over him.

Bucky keeps thrusting into you, riding out your orgasm while the only thing leaving your moth is "James, James..." Almost as a filthy prayer, when you come down he pulls out of you and starts leaving kisses down your neck and chest, focusing on your breasts and leaving red marks all over them. Once he is satisfied with his work Bucky gets up of the bed and walks over to the vanity, winking at you when you stare at him through the mirror, he rummages around your drawers and then turns around with a bottle of lube in one hand and you favorite vibrator in the other.  
Your eyes almost fell off their sockets and all he did was smirk "When I said I was going fuck all those pretty holes of yours I meant it, doll"

A low, long moan came out of you at the raunchy statement and a new wave of arousal rushed through you. You watched as he kneeled at the foot of the bed and pulled you down, until your legs were dangling from the edge. Bucky leaves a kiss and another love bite on the inside of your thigh, then focuses on your clit, sucking and licking. Bucky pulls back and you watch as he opens the lid of the lubricant, squirting a bit on his fingers that soon enough travels to your puckered hole, massaging it and slipping a finger inside. A smirk on his lips when your breath hitches. 

You hear the buzzing of your vibrator and cry out when Bucky presses it against your clit, you try to close your legs but he is between them and is looking at you like he wants to eat you whole. You start rocking your hips meeting his finger thrust by thrust, then he decides to add another, stretching you out and making you whimper "Oh, God... Oh, fuck... Bucky"  
It doesn't take much for you to be in the brink of orgasm again, and when he turns the vibrator up a notch you're coming one more time, shivering and trembling. Moving your hips against Bucky's hand until he moves away, you follow him with your eyes, watching as he fetches a condom "Wanna do the honors?"

You snatch the packet from his hand and rip it open, pinching the tip of the condom between your fingers and rolling it down his shaft, you kiss him when you're done, hard and hungry, biting his lower lip.  
"On your hands and knees, kitten" He grips your hips and turns you around, you do as he says and feel Bucky applying more lube to your asshole, keening softly at the sensation, then you feel how he starts pushing inside you, slowly and carefully, a soothing hand caressing your back and his voice, husky and low "Relax, honey, breath"

You make yourself breath slowly and will your body to relax, allowing the intrusion and getting used to it, making it easier for Bucky to move in and out of you. When you've relaxed enough you start rocking back into Bucky's thrust, groaning when you feel him tighten his hands on your hips and contracting your inner muscles around his shaft, a broken moan leaving his lips "Fuck doll..." His flesh hand tangles in your hair and pulls you upright, your back his chest. His metal hand is cupping one of your breasts, pinching your nipple and sending bolts of electricity straight to your core, his hips are moving faster and he turns your head so you can kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. The hand on your hair goes to your hip, stilling you there and the one on your breast ends up around your throat, Bucky applies just a small pressure on the sides and you feel how the heady sensation of the slight lack of oxygen makes everything more sensitive, your hands are gripping his bionic forearm as hard as you can, as a way to anchor yourself to reality "I'm so close... Touch yourself"

One of your hands starts circling your clit while Bucky keeps pounding you from behind, you feel how your pussy starts to clench around nothing "Ja-James' oh... Please" You're not sure what you want to ask, to come? For him to stop because is too much? But soon enough you know is too late to ask for anything, because your third orgasm washes over you like a warm, tidal wave and you become dead weight on Bucky's arm.  
"Shit doll... You're so tight, I'm gonna come" And he does, growling around your neck and biting down on it, riding yours and his with shallow, fast thrust of his hips. Bucky lays you down on the bed carefully and slides out of you, caressing your face and whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

"I should get insomniac and be a bitch to you more often, if this is going to be the outcome" You laugh breathlessly.  
"Or can I just fuck you like this every night and make sure we're ahead of the problem" Your eyes and falling closed as Bucky carries you bridal style to the bathroom to clean you up "C'mon... Don't fall sleep just yet, you've been awake for a week, you can wait five minutes"


End file.
